kathreftisfandomcom-20200214-history
Endura
Endura: ' Endura is a vast space, filled with countless systems and worlds rich with resources, split between 89 Empires, 67 of which were locked in a Thousand Year War over control of the entirety of Endura, with the remaining 22 Empires forming the Malloran Coalition, content simply to hold their territories and homes, fighting together to remain isolated from the Thousand Year War... But everything changed when the Fyrgeda attacked, coming through a Dimension Rift and striking the Malloran Coalition from within. At first the Malloran military was able to contain the Fyrgeda Warriors with their Warfleets, bombarding the planet-locked warriors from above, but the Fyrgeda never seemed to run out of manpower and, as the invasion continued, Rifts began opening up within the Warfleets, allowing the Fyrgeda Warriors to flood the Malloran vessels, overtaking worlds one-after-another by leaving the Malloran vessels dead in space, unable to defend their worlds. The survivors of the Malloran Coalition scattered, fleeing to the other Empires for sanctuary. Even in the face of Fyrgeda invasion, the Empires mostly refused to work together, slowly falling to the endless numbers of the Fyrgeda, until a young Enduran named Novgarde, built a device now called an Inter-Reality Inhibitor System (I.R.I.S.) which prevented Rifts from opening inside his vessel and with it, convinced two Counter Admirals--Helzak and Marvok, whom he had previously won the respect of by defeating them when they attempted to invade his home planet--from two different Empires to join him in establishing a fleet protected from the Fyrgeda's Reach. By making a fleet that the Fyrgeda could not invade, they were able to target places previously-overrun by the Fyrgeda, set up a nexus of I.R.I.S. devices in those areas to prevent the Fyrgeda from sending reinforcements and slowly pushing them out of Endura, one sector at a time, with each success gaining loyalty from more and more officers of the various Empires. '''The Enduran Mandate: ' One rule, no quarter. Formed over time as more and more Endurans joined Novgarde against the Fyrgeda until the invaders were purged from Endura. With the Fyrgeda gone, the Endurans decided that a United Endura would be beneficial... But they would need a leader. The 67 remaining Emperors and the "13 Admirals of the Alliance" (The oldest Admirals to join Novgarde) gathered to fight a simulated wargame using a holographic battlefield, where each participant possessed an army of equal power, to determine which among them were the most capable military leaders, with the first 12 to defeat 5 other participants (With any victories those they defeat having counting towards their total) proceeding to the second stage; a free-for-all fight to the death to determine the strongest among the victors, with the winner claiming command of all Endura. In the end, the victor was Counter Admiral Helzak, ascending to the throne and forming the rules for a successor to be chosen... Forming the Conclave enforced by the Overseers of the Cosmos, sworn to protect the rules of the Conclave without bias. Whenever an Emperor dies, a Conclave is called, where any blood descendants of the deceased Emperor and any Officer of the Mandate with sufficient support from the people of the Mandate may participate. Once more, the Conclave was divided into two parts: The Kaggath: The simulated wargame where the Conclave Combatants take control of armies of equal power and had to defeat other Combatants in war to gather points by crushing the military power of other Combatants. The more Combatants participating in the Kaggath the more points needed for victory, however regardless of the number necessary, the first 12 to gather the correct number of points would advance to the second stage. The Ralshokra: A free-for-all battle to the death to determine which of the 12 Victors of the Kaggath was the strongest. When one Combatant bears the Crest of all 11 other Combatants, the Conclave is won and the Overseers of the Cosmos names the new Emperor... Gaining outside-help in the Ralshokra is prohibited and should one be caught getting aid from someone not among the 12 Combatants, the Overseers of the Cosmos will step into the Ralshokra and execute the offender. It has been 213 years since the end of the first Conclave and the current Emperor is the Sixth, Emperor Ul'carion. 'Ranks of the Empire: ' Emperor/Empress: (Undisputed leader in all fields, with the final say in all matters of great importance). Grandmaster of the Overseers: Head advisor to the Emperor/Empress and leader of the Overseers of the Cosmos, responsible for crowning the new Emperor. Fleet Admiral: In command of the entire Grand Fleet of the Enduran Mandate. Handles coordination between the four Quadrant Admirals and handles matters beyond their Galaxy. Quadrant Admiral: Endura has been split into four "Quadrants," Alpha, Delta, Sigma and Omega. The Grand Fleet is split evenly between the Quadrants and these Admirals are the highest power within their Quadrant, answering only to the Fleet Admiral and the Emperor himself. The proper title for a Quadrant Admiral would be Admiral followed by their Quadrant (I.E. Admiral Sigma Vyliam). Counter Admiral: In command of a Battle Squadron of 6 vessels. They act as the Captain of the Battle Squadron's flagship and coordinate between the Captains of the other vessels. First Captain: A Counter Admiral's right-hand, the First Captain commands half the Battle Squadron should the Battle Squadron split up to flank enemy positions. Their vessel would be the flagship, should the Counter Admiral's vessel be destroyed. Second Captain: The Captains of all vessels within a Battle Squadron other than the Counter Admiral's and the First Captain's. Commander: Advisors to the Captains of their vessels. Additionally, commands the Marine Company aboard their vessel. Lieutenant: Platoon leaders. Sergeant: Squad leaders. '''The Skyllian Blitz: >Connecting to Skyllian Blitz Nexus... >Connection complete. >Accessing Skyllian Blitz database... >Authorization required. >Username: ******** >Password: ********* >Authorization granted. >Welcome, Fleet Admiral Novgarde. >Loading Skyllian Blitz database. The Skyllian Blitz is an important research station and Forward Operating Base responsible for handling inter-dimensional affairs; research, technology, diplomacy and more, tasked with locating other dimensions, exploring them, determining potential threats and allies and locating key worlds that may provide resources that the Empire needs. Lead by Commander Karolus